


the man who wanted to rip off a Milkovich

by Lenatoutcourt



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fraud, Humor, M/M, Oneshot, bored mickey milkovich, scam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenatoutcourt/pseuds/Lenatoutcourt
Summary: Mickey never thought he would one day be the target of a con artist.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 3
Kudos: 114





	the man who wanted to rip off a Milkovich

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what ... I'm not dead!  
> I'm working on several long stories that I would like to finish before I start posting the first chapters, which is why there hasn't been any new fanfic for a long time.  
> While waiting for longer stories, here is a little fanfic with Mickey as the main character.

Mickey frowned as he read the message that had just appeared on his phone screen.

Unknown number - Mickey My phone and my credit card were stolen. You have to help me. Andrew -

Everything in this message urged Mickey not to answer. Even though this person seemed to know his name, and that he knew a guy named Andrew, he was willing to bet this message was a scam.

Using basic names to confuse the recipient a little more was a common ploy for scammers.

It was also common for the scammer to play on emotions, pretending to have been assaulted or injured.

He was all the more convinced that this message was very similar to the ones he had himself, sent to strangers to defraud them.

Curious to confirm his idea, he decided to send a message back.

Andrew was a common name, and like many people he knew someone with this name. However the Andrew he knew was his boss and he didn't want to risk his job on an intuition.

He had been fortunate enough to get a job opportunity in his company as a security guard.

This job was all the more important to him since Andrew Aufseeser was known to be generous with his employees, and that he could certainly not find easily as well paid work.

Aware of his qualities, Andrew quickly linked him to the team managing his safety while on the move.

He knew he could just as easily send a message to Andrew's real number he had saved on his phone, but he had a hard time to imagine what exactly he could ask him without appearing to be a complete moron.

He was sure he would totally lose his boss' confidence if he admitted to doubting about this strange text.

Responding to this guy was therefore the best alternative, all without immediately getting into the game of this possible crook.

Mickey - Hi Andrew. It's strange, I just received a message, sent from your usual number, about a meeting scheduled for next week.

It didn't take long before a new message appeared on the screen, triggering a smile on Mickey's face.

Andrew - He took my cell phone and he tries to pretend to be me to scam people I know. Don't respond to that text.-

Mickey was now sure this was a scam. An normal person would have panicked but this man had sent him a more or less realistic answer and in a very short time.

Mickey hesitated to simply block this number, but aware of having nothing more interesting to do in his apartment while waiting for Ian to come back from this stupid family dinner, he finally decided to continue chatting with this guy.

Mickey - OMG! We need to warn the cops! -

Andrew - No! Especially not!-

Andrew - If the cops get involved he will know that I managed to run away! -

Mickey - run away? -

Andrew - He was holding me hostage. He took me away from town. That’s why I need help. I need money to come back.-

Andrew - You're the only one I can trust.-

Mickey walked over to the fridge, admiring the guy’s imagination. It had only taken him a few seconds to find a valid excuse to stop Mickey from calling the cops.

He pulled out a six-pack and gulped down one of the bottles before leaning against the kitchen counter wondering what to answer to make his interlocutor a little more uncomfortable.

He decided to test this guy's spread a bit more and see how far he would be able to respond without blundering.

Mickey - It's true that since your wife learned about the affair you had with your secretary, she should no longer trust you.-

Mickey - I don't understand why you choose him. Why didn't you choose me? You know how I feel for you since that night that I spent at your house.-

Unable to keep his seriousness any longer, Mickey laughed heartily as he imagined the scammer reading his messages.

The scenario he had just invented was so grotesque that he could hardly imagine how this guy could respond to it without losing sight of his initial idea.

Convinced that he would have no answer after that, he dropped his phone on the table and reached for the beers, but stopped dead when he heard a ringing again.

Andrew - I'm sorry but I was afraid of the feelings I have for you. I promise to leave my wife as soon as I get out of this shit and we can be together. But first, you have to help me. I really need this money.-

Since the stranger seemed determined to continue, Mickey decided to proceed this little game setting as many traps as possible for his interlocutor, until he finally realized that he was exposed.

Mickey - What about your children? Can't they send you the money you need? -

Andrew - I don't want to endanger them.-

Mickey seized the opportunity and quickly replied while adding more emoji than he had used in years.

Mickey - But you don't care about putting me in danger? (crying face) (crying face) (crying face) -

Mickey - I was ready to help you, but not anymore. (Crying face) (crying face) (crying face) -

He savored the situation, imagining the scammer panicking and grabbed the pack of beer to brought it back to the living room before wallowing on the couch.

Andrew - I know you can handle this kind of situation. I trust you Mickey.-

Mickey let out a chuckle as he read this new message, admiring the interlocutor's response and his persistence.

Mickey - What do you want me to do? -

Andrew - You need to buy gift cards and send me the codes writing on them. It’s the safest way for me to have money to come back. -

Mickey realized that this guy took him for a finished dumbass, however, even this idea didn't succeed in tainting his fun.

He wanted to continue to catch this guy in his own trap.

He sent a few other messages, each one more stupid than the other, examining the reactions of his recipient before finally promising to do what he asked.

Mickey - K. I'll warn you as soon as I'm there. -

Desirous of making his interlocutor wait as long as possible to see him panic, Mickey, put his phone on the coffee table and stretched out on the couch to take a nap.

He was awakened by the sound of several notifications and noticed that an hour had passed.

He grabbed his phone, got up from the couch and went to pour himself a glass of water in the kitchen before he stood frozen in front of the sink and read with amusement the frightened messages.

He quickly composed a message with the first idea that came to mind, laughing imagining the panic that would seize this guy.

Mickey - The cops controlled me and my brother left some illegal stuff in my car. I managed to run away, but they are looking for me.-

Andrew - Did you manage to get to the store? -

Mickey - I don't know if I'm going to be able to do it with the cops around… -

Andrew - You have to get there. Sent me the cards and I'll come and pay your deposit.

Mickey let out a little laugh at the more than doubtful assertion of his interlocutor.

Too focused on his phone, he only noticed Ian's presence when the later settled behind his back, wrapped his arms around his waist and his head on his shoulder.

"I missed you ..." Ian grumbled softly against Mickey's neck.

Once his surprise subsided, Mickey pressed his back a little more against Ian's chest and asserted in amusement.

"That's your fault, Gallagher. You just had to stay at home with me rather than go to that stupid diner."

"You could also come with me... That way I would enjoy being with my family and with you."

Mickey turned to face him, without forcing Ian to let him go.

“One Gallagher is tiring enough to handle. I’m already having a hard time with you... I think it would be dangerous if I was surrounded by all your family."

He placed a quick kiss on Ian's lips so that he didn't take his remark too seriously and smiled more.

Ian looked sulky but didn't allow himself to be demoralized by Mickey's assertion.

He knew his siblings weren't fan of their relationship, even after they realized how much he loved Mickey.

However, he could not resign himself not to see them any more, even if that forced him to spend time without Mickey.

"Compared to your family, mine is lovable." Ian affirmed, ready to receive a bloody repartee from Mickey.

Before he could say anything, Mickey’s attention was once again drawn to the multiple rings of his phone.

Ian frowned. Mickey never received more than one text message a month from someone other than him.

"Who’s that?"

"No idea." Honestly admitted Mickey while reading the new messages.

His interlocutor seemed more and more worried about his silence and now ordered him to answer his texts.

Ian turned to be able to see the screen and stood motionless for a few moments reading the texts.

"What the fuck is that?!?"

"This guy thought he could scam me. I was bored so I answered him... ”

Mickey described with amusement all the exchanges he had had with this guy before noticing the insistent look that Ian put on the scammer's number.

“I think I know this number.” Affirmed Ian confidently.

"Why would you know the number of a guy who's trying to scam me?"

Without answering Mickey's question, Ian inquired the number on his phone.

"That’s Frank's number!"

“Since when does Frank have a phone? And why did you saved it on your phone? It's not like you gonna call this fuckhead! ” Asked Mickey, not really surprised by the revelation.

"It's just to be able to block him... I can't believe he tried to scam you!"

"Are you really surprised?"

"No, not really... Now I understand why he was so interested earlier when I talked about your new job."

"You talked to him about my job?!?"

"I talked about it with Lip and Fiona, and Frank was around. I think he came to ask money to Lip- ”

"And since he didn't succeed, he figured he might scam me..."

“I'm sorry Mickey. It was the first time I saw them since you started working for Aufseeser and I wanted to prove to them how successful you were. ” Affirmed sincerely Ian.

Mickey returned his attention to the phone and start typing a new message.

"Don't worry... I won't blame you for your father's bullshit... Let me finish this shit."

Mickey - Sorry! The cops arrested me but I managed to get out of it.-

Mickey - I told them it was my boyfriend’s father who stashed this in my car. When they realized it's Frank Gallagher, they believed me without asking more questions. This guy has a bigger criminal record than anyone.-

Mickey - I took the opportunity to pin on him all the things the cops could have against me or my brothers.-

Mickey - They're going to arrest him and send him to jail for a long time.-

Without waiting for an answer, Mickey blocked the number and put the phone on the worktop with a big smile.

"I think we're going to be rid of him for a long time..."

Ian kissed Mickey before he let out a little laugh against his lips, imagining Frank frightened that he would now be chased by the police.

“I have such a romantic boyfriend... “ Ian said amused before pushing Frank out of his mind to focus only on Mickey.


End file.
